


Revenge is a Dish Best Eaten

by gooeyhuey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Face-Sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyhuey/pseuds/gooeyhuey
Summary: Changbin wants to teach Minho a lesson, but he's the one that learns something valuable in the end.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Revenge is a Dish Best Eaten

Things were often like this in music show dressing rooms. Ridiculously noisy, with half the crew knocked out by exhaustion, sprawled out on couches or on the ground. Changbin happened to find Minho behind a curtain, laid out on the floor, too absorbed in his phone to notice Changbin standing over him.

Minho’s teasing had been rampant that week. Changbin broke into a smile the moment he saw an opportunity for a little revenge. It took several swift steps to stand over Minho's head, lowering down so he sat square on his face, his front facing Minho’s body.

He was proud of his revenge and braced to be thrown off or hit, but Minho was eerily still for so long that Changbin was concerned he'd suffocated him. That couldn't have been the case, however, as Minho still had a steady rise and fall to his chest.

Hoping for some reaction, he wriggled around on Minho's face. The mouth opened up, hot breath felt even through the denim. He ground down one more time, expecting retaliation, but still nothing. It wasn't like Minho to be so pliant, and in concern, he steadily raised his hips to make sure Minho was alright. The previously lax hands came up and settled on either of his hips, keeping Changbin firmly planted in place.

The breaths were still hot, the moisture from them starting to cling to the fabric of his jeans. He couldn't let Minho beat him at his own game, his motions lengthened, from ass to balls. Though Changbin thought little of it, only seeking to get Minho to react, repeating the motion until he was winded from the exertion. That gave him pause, the time to look down and notice that Minho was straining the front of his leather pants with an erection that couldn't have been comfortable. Changbin swallowed upon seeing it. Well, it explained a lot of Minho's behavior. His own groin pulsed on once the information had come together.

He pretended he was still playing his game, though, shifting frontward now so most of the rubbing was against his cock, which was growing harder by the minute. The thought of coming in his pants over Minho's face was both unpleasant and enticing, leaving him unsure of whether it was worth the sacrifice. 

Then the unthinkable happened. Minho's hands came up to his hips, sliding Changbin down until his mouth was freed. Minho breathed in, loudly, likely his first breath of cool air in nearly ten minutes.

"Don't your dare cum on me."

Guilty as charged. Changbin was sad to see the end of their little game. When he was getting ready to step off, however, Minho patted him lightly on the ass. "When we get back to the dorm, we need to do this without these in the way." He pulled on a belt loop on Changbin's jeans for emphasis, and Changbin's cock agreed with an eager ache.

"Yes, hyung."

-

If this was new to Minho, Changbin couldn't tell. He kicked his roommates out to the living room being very blunt with, "Unless you want to watch us do it, I suggest you leave.”

"Just take your bottoms off," Minho, who laid back against the bed, looked expectantly at Changbin.

Changbin started, hesitated when they were halfway down his hips. "You don't want me to shower first?"

Minho’s face suggested he was displeased with the question. "God, no."

“Alright.” The pants had come off, and that was easy enough. He took a breath at the boxers, tried not to think too hard about being self conscious considering everything that was happening. He put a shaky knee up on the bed, secured by one of Minho's hands on his hip, guiding him so his ass sat square over his mouth. When he planted down, the mouth opened up. He felt the hot breath directly, and he was so unprepared for the feeling that his hole twitched.

He nearly bucked at the tongue, and probably would’ve had it not been for Minho’s hands clamped on either thigh. It was warm and wet as it slid around the rim. Minho's lips would smack when he swallowed back his spit, then the mouth would open right up again and resume its insistent tracing around his hole.

"Fuck." it really wasn't like getting his dick sucked. Not as strong a sensation, yet somehow just as erotic. He ground down on Minho's face, the other using the opportunity to drill his tongue way up in Changbin's hole. "Oh my God, hyung."

A grunt was made in response. It conveyed some sort of amusement at the reaction. One hand released a thigh, and he watched Minho move to palm himself over his pants, just as lips clamped around his hole and the tongue pushed further up.

Changbin couldn’t help himself at that point, either. So worked up, leaking so much that jacking off dry felt incredible coupled with the pleasant pulses of the tongue prodding his walls. “Am I good to cum like this?” He sounded breathless to his own ears.

Minho responded with a small, “mm-hmm” below him, displaying incredible one-handed dexterity in fishing his own cock out, steadily jerking himself off.

He was glad Minho didn’t say no, just a few seconds away from a mindblowing orgasm. He even felt how his hole tightened around Minho’s tongue, shooting hot over his hand and dribbling down over the other’s chin and neck. Minho was sexy, but to Changbin he was never sexier than in that moment.

So much spit had been worked in that the sounds of lapping and lip smacking had turned to outright slurping, downright filthy noises now that Changbin had the presence of mind to really listen to them. He watched the furious pumping, listened to the sounds, rocked a bit on Minho’s face to help bring him the rest of the way there, a spirited spurt of cum shooting up and arcing onto his clothes.

When Changbin slid off, he was nearly taken by the sight when Minho sat up and faced him. From the mouth down to the chin, Minho was covered and shiny with spittle, semen still making it’s slow drip down, disappearing behind the collar of his shirt. He wiped some of it off his neck with a finger, stared at for a moment before popping the finger into his mouth, to Changbin’s wonder.

“We don’t mention the details of this to anybody. Understand?” He asked as he wiped the cum off his chin with his thumb, promptly sticking that into his mouth, too.

Changbin almost found himself asking just who in the hell he’d talk about it with, but it wasn’t worth the argument. Instead, he gave a sure nod. “I understand. Does that mean we’ll be doing this again?”

Minho had used three fingers to scrape the semen upward off his neck, sucking the three of them into his mouth. The slurping noises were so loud, so exaggerated, that Changbin was almost certain they were made on purpose.

When that had gone on for over ten seconds with no answer, Minho's eyes further narrowing with mirth and mouth slowly widening in a grin, Changbin rolled his eyes. "You're not going to answer me, are you?"

Minho pulled the fingers from his mouth with an audible pop. "Why don't we let that be a surprise?"

Changbin shrugged, but he was quite alright with it. He was finding he liked surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> i often make jokes in the author's notes, but each one was more classless than the last on this one. eventually, it had regressed to the point where i'd made a joke that coupled eating ass and ernest hemingway. the good thing is it's only february, which means i've reached my lowest point early this year.


End file.
